


You Ain't My Boyfriend

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Branjie songfic based on Boyfriend by Ariana Grande





	You Ain't My Boyfriend

Brock and Jose are not together. They haven’t been for a while. What they have is different. They love each other and they spend a lot of time together. They hug, kiss, have sex, but they are  _ not  _ dating. They’re not seeing other people either though.

_ I’m a motherfuckin’ trainwreck _

_ I don’t wanna be too much _

_ But I don’t wanna miss your touch _

_ And you don’t seem to give a fuck _

Jose watched from across the bar as Brock flirted with some guy after their gig. The guy was probably a fan looking to get lucky with his favorite queen. Jose hated guys like that. Race Chasers, Starfuckers, whatever people called them these days, they pissed Jose off. Especially when they were messing with his man. Not his boyfriend, just his man.

_ I don’t wanna keep you waiting _

_ But I do just what I have to do _

_ And I might not be the one for you _

_ But you ain’t about to have no boo _

Jose got up from his seat and speed-walked over to where they were standing. He stepped in between them. 

“Dude, chasing after queens is fucking gross,” Jose told the guy. “Get lost.” The guy left quickly, not wanting to stick around to see what Jose would do if he didn’t.

Jose turned to Brock with a sigh. “Come on, baby. Were you tryna make me jealous?”

“Technically, I can do whatever I want,” Brock shrugged. “You’re not my boyfriend. ”

“But you’re still mine,” Jose wrapped his arms around Brock’s neck. “ _ Only  _ mine.”

“So if I see you with someone,” Brock put his hands on Jose’s waist, pulling him closer. “I can chase them away too, right?”

Jose smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Of course you can.”

_ Cause I know we be so complicated _

_ But we be so smitten, it’s crazy _

_ I can’t have what I want, but neither can you _

“Let’s get out of here,” Brock pressed his head against Jose’s. “If we’re gonna go home with each other anyway, there’s no point in messing around here.”

Jose pulled away from their embrace and took Brock’s hand in his own, pulling him through the crowd and out of the club. The whole ride back to the hotel, the two of them couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They kissed, their lips moving roughly and needy against each other. 

As they kissed, they let their hands wander over each other’s bodies.

When they arrived at their destination, they quickly hopped out of the taxi, barely breaking contact the whole time. Jose grabbed Brock by the hand again and pulled him into the hotel. Once they reached the lobby, Brock picked Jose up bridal style and carried him all the way from the lobby, up the elevator, into their room. He put him down just long enough to unlock the door. Then he carried him to bed.

_ You ain’t my boyfriend _

_ And I ain’t your girlfriend _

_ But you don’t want me to see nobody else _

_ And I don’t want you to see nobody _

Brock lay Jose down on the bed and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed Jose deeply Jose’s arms winding their way around Brock’s neck. 

“I love you so much,” Jose breathed.

Brock smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Jose. Always.”

_ But you ain’t my boyfriend _

_ And I ain’t your girlfriend _

_ But you don't want me to touch nobody else _

_ Baby, we ain’t gotta tell nobody _

Brock lay down beside Jose and pulled him close. Jose snaked an arm around Brock’s waist and pressed their lips together. There was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be than here with Brock. No matter where they went, they were always together. Even though they denied that they were together, they both knew they were just as in love now as they were when they had been dating all those months ago.

_ Even though you ain't mine, I promise the way we fight _

_ Makes me honestly feel like we just in love _

_ Baby, when push comes to shove _

~~~

Two weeks later, Brock and Jose found themselves in a club again, this time in Los Angeles. Brock was hanging out with Detox while Jose wandered around talking to fans. Though they were discreet about it, they watched each other all night, making sure no one tried to take away the one they loved.

Brock only turned away for a second to grab a drink with Detox, but when he next looked back, his nostrils flared at the sight of Jose flirting with some guy. To make it even worse, Jose was sneaking glanced at him the whole time. He  _ wanted  _ Brock to get jealous. 

_ Damn, baby I’m a train wreck too _

_ I lose my mind when it comes to you _

_ I take time with the ones I choose _

_ And I don’t wanna smile if it ain’t from you _

“I’ll be back,” Brock grunted to Detox before he walked away from the bar.

Jose smiled as Brock approached him. He was satisfied that he’d gotten Brock’s attention. Brock grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the bar where Detox sat watching.

“You’re so jealous, bitch,” Jose laughed as they sat down.

“I’m just doing to you what you did to me,” Brock took back most of his drink in one long sip. “That’s how this works, right?”

_ I know we be so complicated _

_ Lovin’ you sometimes drives me crazy _

_ Cause I can’t have what I want, but neither can you _

“You two aren’t together,” Detox said skeptically. “But you sure do spend a lot of time being jealous of each other .”

Brock shrugged. “I’m not worried about what Jose does, or who.”

Detox just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re not.”

_ I wanna kiss you, don’t wanna miss you _

_ But I can’t be with you cause I got issues _

_ Yeah, on the surface, seem like it’s easy _

_ Careful with words, but it’s still hard to read me _

“We’re not together,” Jose defended. “We can do whatever we want.”

“This is a dangerous game you two are playing,” Detox sighed. “Fucking with people’s feelings just to get a rise out of each other.”

“We’re not doing anything like that,” Brock said innocently.

“Ridiculous,” Detox shook his head. “Both of you. The sex must be good, at least.” The season 5 queen got up and stomped off in an air of smug.

_ Stress high when the trust low _

_ Bad vibes, where’d the fun go? _

_ Try to open up and love more _

~~~

The following weekend, the two of them were visiting Nashville for a gig. After the show, they de-dragged and headed to the bar in the venue to socialize. They sat talking with Kameron Michaels, who had hosted their show that night. Jose excused himself to the restroom, trusting that Kameron would keep Brock away from other men while he was gone.

_ If you were my boyfriend _

_ And you were my girlfriend _

_ I probably wouldn’t see nobody else _

_ But I can’t guarantee that by myself _

Contrary to what he’d thought, when Jose returned, Brock and Kameron were at a table, talking seriously, intensely.. The way Brock had his hand on Kameron’s arm while they talked stirred up jealousy and rage in him. He quickly crossed the room and invited himself into Brock’s lap.

“I love you,” Jose whispered in Brock’s ear as he grabbed his not-boyfriend’s arms and wrapped them around his waist.

Brock laughed. “I love you too.”

_ You ain’t my boyfriend _

_ And I ain’t your girlfriend _

_ But you don’t want me to see nobody else _

_ And I don’t want you to see nobody _

“You’re back together?” Kameron asked, tilting his head.

“No!” Jose exclaimed, growing tired of that sentiment. “We’re just friends.”

“Looks like a little more than that to me,” Kameron gestured towards Jose literally in Brock’s lap.

Brock shook his head. “This is just what friends do.”

“Alright then, I don’t know what I’m doing with my friends.” Kameron laughed and stood up. “Anyway, I’m gonna go. Goodnight, lovebirds.”

_ But you ain’t my boyfriend _

_ And I ain’t your girlfriend _

_ But you don’t want me to touch nobody else _

_ Baby, we ain’t gotta tell nobody _

“Eventually we’re gonna have to give this up,” Brock rested his chin on Jose’s shoulder. “At some point we’re either gonna have to get back together or move on.”

“We’ll figure it out when we get there,” Jose leaned back against Brock. “Right now I’m having too much fun.”

Brock laughed, nuzzling into Jose’s neck. “Me too, baby.”


End file.
